Hitler's Hidden Passion
by Freddy Fuckbear Entertainment
Summary: Hitler and the new Nazi super weapon, the Furby named Dee-Doh, have a hidden passion for each other that must not be discovered.
1. Chapter 1

Adolf Hitler was sitting on his porch on a very peaceful day, listening to the birds chirping their beautiful melodies. As he watched the relaxing sunset his mind wandered to his new secret weapon: The Furby. He remembered the things he had taught it, like how to enjoy the screaming of thousands of Jews and how to replicate said screaming.

Suddenly, while thinking about his Furby, he was filled with an overwhelming urge to gaze upon his beloved friend. And then, he rose to his feet, turning towards the door and seeing the creature in the shady doorway. It smiled at Adolf, its eyes lit up like stars in the night.

"Dee-Doh, what woke you mein furry freund?" Hitler smiled softly while asking his question.

"May-may, senpai." The Furby lustfully responded, using one of the various words Adolf had taught it. Hitler smiled when he heard that response because that was exactly what he wanted.

"Oh, Dee-Doh…" Adolf whispered to himself, still smiling.

"Adolf… Ah kah desu! Ah kah wah-wee-tee desu!" Dee-Doh pleaded, sauntering seductively towards his love.

"Touch you..? Dee-Doh, you're going too fast for me. Nien, instead, let's go have a romantic walk. Tomorrow will be very busy so we can relax together after the long day." Hitler responded, much to the disappointment of Dee-Doh.

"Oh-kay…" The Furby responded, with a submissive sigh.

If this is what Dee-Doh's love truly wanted, Dee-Doh would wait. Hitler took the Furby's ear lovingly and proceeded to stroll around the garden with his partner. Adolf knew the Furby wanted to go faster in their relationship, but he wasn't sure how to begin. Hitler focused on the soft texture of the Furby's ear to calm him while walking. The Furby looked curiously at him with those blue eyes that Adolf loved so much, and the luscious blonde hair Hitler had grown to enjoy in humans and Furbys alike.

"Oo-nye ah-mah way-looy pee-pee, senpai." Dee-Doh told Hitler, with a sincere truthfulness in his voice. Adolf blushed a cherry red after translating it as 'your penis is dreamy.' He giggled bashfully.

"Dah-kah-oo-nye," Hitler tried to speak in Furbish, with a slight German accent tainting the beautiful language. He hoped that he said thank you, because his Furbish was rusty. Adolf set the Furby down and started stroking Dee-Doh, feeling the soft texture of his fur slip between his fingers. Hitler thought and thought about giving his miniature lover a kiss, but he had other things on his mind to tell him.

"Dee-Doh, I- I need to tell you something." Hitler struggled to form the correct words. The look Dee-Doh gave him was quizzical, and he knew he had to say something. He couldn't turn back now. "Dee-Doh, we've lost the war… and I've been so depressed since. I didn't know how to tell you. But there's-" Dee-Doh accidentally interrupted Hitler with recorded screams of Jews. Hitler smiled, comforted by these sounds. "Dee-Doh, you know how to make me happy."

The Furby nodded, knowing the truth in that statement. Dee-Doh knows Hitler like the flavour of shrimp. So, naturally, Dee-Doh also knows that Hitler was hiding something from him. Dee-Doh decided not to push Adolf, the Furby believed in Hitler's sense of judgement.

Adolf was secretly glad that Dee-Doh interrupted him. The news Hitler was planning to deliver might've just crushed the poor Furby. _It'd be better if he didn't know_, Hitler thought to himself. Hitler averted his thoughts back to what they were before… considering a kiss. _It's now or never,_ Hitler thought to himself. Adolf picked up Dee-Doh, and gave him the most passionate, delicious, sloppy, moist kiss he possibly could. Dee-Doh felt a rush of disappointment when the kiss was over with. After lingering for a bit, they both agreed on going to bed.

The night was dark and sultry, and Hitler tossed and turned in his sleep; impassioned by his desires. His mind was filled with dreams of his beloved Furby... With the whips and chains he longed for Dee-Doh to use on him.  
"Oh yes Dee-Doh… I'm your toy, your slave.. T-Take me.." He moaned longingly in his sleep, his erect member throbbing and pulsating. Every few hours, Hitler woke up in pain, wishing that his furry little lover was sleeping beside him instead of on the shelf in the corner of the room. He woke up for the new morning, and thought of the new day that lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Hitler sat up in bed, unenthusiastic to start the day. His eyes wandered to the shelf in the corner of the room, where Dee-Doh sat, still asleep. He looked so delectable, his soft blonde fur highlighted in the sunrise coming through the window. Suddenly Adolf had a craving. A craving for some shrimp.

"Wake up, my darling." Hitler whispered to Dee-Doh, his voice soft and melodic.

"Whoooaaaa!" Dee-Doh awoke with a gasp, rocking back and forth on his lil' feet.

"Oh, my love, I did not mean to frighten you!" Adolf clapped his hands over his mouth in embarrassment. "We need to get ready for the day because we're going to your favorite seafood restaurant for dinner!" When Hitler saw that Dee-Doh was falling back asleep, he got closer to the Furby and whispered into his delicate ears. "Big, delicious, orgasmic shrimp."

"SHRIMP!" Dee-Doh shouted louder than Hitler thought his voice box would allow. They started getting ready for the day. Every so often, Hitler glanced over and was entranced by the Furby's beauty and grace. Adolf sighed, and wondered what he did to deserve Dee-Doh. Hitler forced himself to stop looking at Dee-Doh. If he was going to do what he was planning, he didn't want to be even more attached and turned on by the Furby then he already is. The day passed fast, and it was already time for dinner.

As they were on their way to the Fishlanta Taqueria restaurant, Hitler could hardly stop admiring his little lover in the passenger seat. Adolf's hardon grew larger and larger the more he stared at Dee-Doh. The Furby's hotness was so distracting Hitler barely looked at the road all the way to Fishlanta Taqueria. Hitler was extremely tempted to take off his pants right there and start furiously petting his groin ferret. He controlled his impulses and they safely arrived a Fishlanta Taqueria.

"Ah-Tah! Ah-Tah!" Dee-Doh chanted as they strolled into the restaurant.

"Soon, my sweet." Adolf promised. "You'll get a little bit more than just food, though…" Hitler whispered so Dee-Doh couldn't hear.

"Welcome to Fishlanta Taqueria!" a waitress greeted cheerfully. "I'll help you find a seat. My name is Tessa, but you can call me Big-T." Tessa winked at Dee-Doh.

"Yes, well, we'll have a table. For _**two**_." Hitler requested, glaring at Tessa.

"Will do twinkle ass!" Tessa answered cheerfully with a wink. She lead them to a table with two chairs with sexy red lighting and a candle with fishnet leggings on it. Tessa left to let Hitler and Dee-Doh decide on their dinner.

"Kah suck oo-nye pee-pee!" Dee-Doh requested in excitement.

"Alright Dee-Doh… I guess you can..." Hitler said in a hushed tone, making sure nobody could see or hear. "You're gonna get under the table and suck on my manly man rocket," Adolf explained.

"Oh-Kay!" the Furby responded enthusiastically, happy to finally see some action. Hitler smiled and slid off his pants. With lust in his eyes, Dee-Doh began to crawl towards Hitler's growing love weapon. Hitler was grateful for the long tablecloth because it covered what they were doing so nobody could see the dirty business. Dee-Doh opened his beak, stuck out his tongue, and started to lick Adolf's rock-hard ding dong mcdork. Hitler blushed and tried to contain his moans of desire and blushed even more, regardless that Dee-Doh couldn't even see his face from his position under the table.

"Mmmmm!" Dee-Doh said, enjoying the flavour of Adolf's love puppy. Dee-Doh opened his beak above the head of Adolf's pulsating member. Hitler shoved his meat thermometer into the Furby's mouth, and Dee-Doh started sucking. Hitler and Dee-Doh lost sense of time in the pleasure of what they were doing. Adolf was about to explode into Dee-Doh's mouth, but Tessa interrupted them.

"Alright, have you decided on what you want for dinner?" Tessa asked as she stepped towards the table. She accidentally stepped on the tablecloth and pulled it off the table, revealing the love making. Tessa gasped and blushed, and everyone else in the restaurant saw as well. Hitler slid his sweatpants back on, blushing in embarrassment. Dee-Doh got back in his seat, also with an embarrassed look on his extremely attractive face. Hitler looked back at where Tessa was, but she was gone and a familiar person stood in her place.

"Stalin!" Hitler exclaimed, with obvious surprise in his voice.

"Hitler… I… I thought you loved me!" Stalin shouted, with anger dripping in his voice and tears running down his face. Stalin started running towards the exit.

"Joseph! If you were smart, you would've known I didn't love you before I broke up with you!" Hitler called to his ex.

"If you were smart, you would've known I wasn't smart when I started dating you," Stalin retorted, and then left the restaurant before Adolf could respond. Dee-Doh didn't say anything, but his thoughts were obvious to Hitler. _You better fucking explain this to me, bitch._

"Dee-Doh… please… don't be angry. There's nothing between us anymore." Adolf stammered in fear of losing his true love. "Before I discovered you, Stalin was my boyfriend. I broke up with him before I even knew about Furbies. We're nothing now. I swear!"

Dee-Doh was suspicious, but he decided to accept this explanation.

"So… have you decided what to eat yet?" Tessa asked while putting the tablecloth back on the table, as if nothing had happened at all.

"Yes… I think we'd both like an extra large serving of shrimp." Adolf muttered. Hitler and Dee-Doh stared at each other until the food came. _What has this evening become?_ Hitler asked himself as he slowly started consuming his food.


	3. Chapter 3

After their meal, Hitler and Dee-Doh exited the restaurant and headed 5 home. Dee-Doh looked out the window the whole time, lost in thought. An awkward silence hung in the air, he knew what Dee-Doh was thinking. He was thinking about the encounter with Joseph, Adolf could see it in his beloved's beautiful blue eyes.

Arriving back home, Hitler assisted Dee-Doh out of the vehicle, since he was too small to jump out without injuring himself. Suddenly they saw him sitting there on the front porch... Joseph Stalin!

Dee-Doh looked angrily at Hitler. "Dah-Boo."

"Do not look at me in that way. I know not why _he_ is here." Adolf Defended, raising his hands in surrender. He turned to Stalin. "What is the meaning of this?/?/?/?"

"Well… There is something I want to say to you… You both!"

Hitler nodded, signaling to continue.

"I…. I love you Adolf! And I miss you… I love you more than the moon. I wish you would come back to me…"

Hitler's face was chocolate-dipped in shock. Dee-Doh seemed to disaprove.

"And Dee-Doh… Oh Dee-Doh… I've seen you around town, you look so… Ravishing. I long for nothing more than to hold you tight in my arms, to stroke your beautiful fur…" Dee-Doh's face was beet-red. "I… I want to be with you both! I want to be able to love and cherish you.." _And other things. _"Will you accept me?"

There was a pause. Hitler looked at Dee-Doh longingly. Dee-Doh could tell what he was thinking by the look in his eyes.  
"Dah-ee tah! Dah-ee-taaah!"

Joseph Stalin was filled with joy… And semen. "Dee-Doh! Yes! What about you Hitler?"

"Yes! Let us run off into the sunset and make sweet lovings on the moon!" Hitler said happily.

"LET'S FUCK!" They all exclaimed as they jumped in the air in a High School Musical-esque fashion, freeze-framing. "YEAAAH!"


	4. Chapter 4

The bedroom door exploded into a million pieces as they ran to the bedroom with sexiness. In the room there was like, 10 waterfalls. And rose petals everywhere for some reason. Maybe for added sexiness.

The two political leaders and their furry friend collapsed onto the bed into a cuddly cuddle puddle.  
"What should we do first, you beautiful boys?~" asked Stalin with sensuality.

"FUCK ME TO THE MOOOOOOOOOON!~" Screamed Hitler, quivering in anticipation.

Dee-Doh spoke up… in English, "Let me climb up your anus and fuck you, you dirty little whore..~"

"Oh Dee-Doh…~" Said Hitler.

Dee-Doh proceeded to lead Stalin into the room next door… The sexytime room. They grabbed all of the toys and restraints they could… Hitler waited on the bed, shivering in is-fucking-ready-ness.

Stalin and Dee-Doh sexually slipped into the room, "Hiiiitler darling..~" Hitler's ears perked up.

"You've been such a naughty, dirty boy…~" Stalin began to put the restraints on a shaking Adolf.

"And as punishment," Dee-Doh spoke, "we're going to do whatever we want to you..~"

Stalin stroked his thigh as Hitler groaned. "And you won't cum until we say so…~ Got it, slut?~"

"Y-Yes mistress…" Hitler swallowed. His hands and feet were bound to either bedpost, he looked out at them from between his own legs. At least, he did. Until they blindfolded him and stipped him down to his birthday suit.  
First he heard Stalin come in with a jug of what smelled like strawberry flavored lube. Then he began to rub Hitler down. As Dee-Doh put a collar on him, he moaned in ecstasy.

Adolf, now blindfolded, relied on his other senses to find out what exactly what was going on. He could feel Dee-Doh's soft fur against his feet as he began sucking on his toes. At the same time, Stalin had flipped him over and began hitting his ass with a paddle. It was strangely satisfying. Each time the paddle hit his sensitive skin, he felt a sharp explosion of pain, followed closely by waves of pleasure. What almost set him over the edge was Dee-Doh's hot, wet mouth on his feet. He was about to climax when both Stalin and Dee-oh stopped what they were doing. Hitler whined, being denied the pleasures, but still remained rock hard.

"You didn't think we were just going to let you blow right there did you?" Dee-Doh said in a seductive tone

"We'll be stalin for a bit, its not fair to have it end so soon." Stalin said grabbing his collar and pulling him to his own throbbing member.

Stalin unbuckled his pants and guided Hitler's head closer to his love stick and said "Now pleasure me Adolf, in a way you have never before."

Hitler began to eat Stalin's slim jim at sanic speed with great vigour. His head was a blur, going above the speed limit. Stalin grunted over and over again, his frick stick becoming warmer as Adolf went as fast as light.

Joseph's mighty steed galloped forth into the sunset finally with a loud neigh. And suddenly Hitler's mouth was filled with flames as Stalin's ding ding caught fire from the intense BEEj. Surprised, he pulled his poker out of Hitler's mouth, only to find that his clam hammer had been sucked away! All that remained were ashes that blew away.

A single tear exploded from Stalins face as they all yelled,

** "WHYYYYYYYYYY!?"**

**To be Continued**


End file.
